User talk:GalvinNerth
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Micronations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Republicfiveislands (Talk) 05:10, December 10, 2011 Trenzabed's page Greetings, leaders of Trenzabed. It seems you have developed large platforms for your developing nation! Grum and Domus don't even have their own websites! I am interested in your geography, symbols, and language, as well as any other culture you have developed. One thing I have noticed is that your page is largely first person, which would fit better on your user page. I like it, but I just wouldn't expect it to be found in an encyclopedia. Anyway, great nation so far! Sincerely, Grummia 14:22, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Leader of Trenzebed, Ivan Torontan Here. I Would Like To Propose An Alliance and/or Diplomatic Relations with Your Nation. Are You Interested? Pminister 22:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC) 1. What Exactly Do You Mean "Economics Style"? 2. I Think there is too Much war, but without it we would not survive. 3. I Take my Micronation VERY Seriously, Since i Have Had Almost a Year and a Half to Get Used to it. 4. I will, But Only for Navajo & Comancheria & My States (Excluding England) outside the USA's Territory Pminister 02:30, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I am Capitolist Economics. Pminister 12:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Navy Question I am very honored that you have asked a question of Galacia's discussion page. You asked why Galacia has a Navy. To tell you the truth, the Galacian Royal Navy is more of a...visualization and theoretical military branch than it is for-real......at least for now. At the current moment, Galacia does not own any expanse that includes water, however if you saw on Galacia's page, there are two pictures that show the "future Galacia". This future Galacia does in fact have a creek/river, and a fast-moving one at that. To tell you the truth, unless a micronationalist owns an actual boat or fleet of boats, the "Navy" of a micronation is mostly theoretical and just for fun. People, including me, will just make small boats and claim them as battleships. These are mostly made out of paper covered in aluminum, popsicle stick rafts, etc. However I do want to make a metal craft that's remote controlled...So in truth, the "Navy" doesn't do anything really, unless you own an expanse of water that is fit to hold an actual boat. (I have plans to claim a nearby lake/pond). Micronational military is mostly just for fun, unless you actually take part in a nerf, airsoft, or paintball war. God-forbid an actual lethal weapon war. For Galacia, the only branch of military that could potentially "defend" Galacia would be the "Army"...AKA the ground-military. The Air Force is still underway in development, and it only has rather large fleet of paper airplanes. A remote-contolled plane will be added later, and that will cause the Air Force to be the next military branch capable of warfare, as I could hook up a camera and even a small airsoft pistol. It could act as a reconnaisance plane, recording the battlefield, and also as a potential weapon, as it could be remote controlled to fire the gun while you have a two-way camera showing where the bullet would go. I totally blew this into an essay but whatever. Hope that answered your question! :) [Awesome X!|His Majesty [Yada yada yada King Anonymous]] of The Royal Kingdom of Galacia No Unfortunately i Do Not. Emailing me, or talking on this page is the best i'm allowed to have. Pminister 12:12, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I Have Discovered a Higher Point in Your Nation. It Is at 4740 feet at 11°35'33.49"N 50°36'37.87"E. Pminister 13:24, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Alliance I am very honored that Treznabad has considered seeking a diplomatic relation with Galacia. I must insist, however, that I have a question answered. Is Treznabad on Earth? Other than that, I would be happy to add you as an ally. Thank you. The Awesome X! 03:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see now. I did not know where Treznabed was located because there wasn't any ID. Thank you for clearing that up. I have added you as an ally. What are some of the goals Treznabed wishes to accomplish? Soon? And please remember to sign your posts with 4 "~" The Awesome X! 04:18, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Greetings from the Kingdom of Rosettia, I the Ruling King on behalf of the Kingdom of Rosettia would like to ask is you Kingdom would like to have an alliance and /or Diplomatic Relations with the Kingdom of Rosettia Rosettia. Ruling King Mendoza thanks for the tip to: galvinnerth from:king, jones as the headline says thanks for the tip p.s. two days old-like i sead im new. Solland 23:30, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Redirect PLEASE DO NOT POST MESSAGES ON MY TALK PAGE ANYMORE. Please Post Messages on The Microwiki Blog at http://asermiasite.weebly.com/index.html UK wiki Links to the other wiki have been taken down as spam by Wikia, so here is a version only humans can read: h t t p : / / m i c r o w i k i D0T o r g D0T u k / i n d e x D0T p h p ? t i t l e = M a i n _ P a g e That wiki is much more successful, even though some argue this one's better. The old record made by wiki powers of old can be found here, and is very useful documentation. Although the site is much harder to get to, and is even more spartan than Wikipedia, it is wise to become active there, even if you don't agree with the separation. I still need to learn how to use it properly, so I'm not there yet, either. They do have a forum, and the community can help you there. Anyway, I see the Grummia account as a custodian to this "archive" site, improving broken pages here and there, and I prefer communicating on this site since you get the nice blue notices in the corner. I hope this helped! Michael II Grummia 23:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC)